The things I do for love
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: A trip to Kansas gone terribly wrong. Rated T for safety. I suck at summary's. XD
1. Proulogue

**Why Hi! So kind of you to join me! : 3 **

**I'm supposed to be working on one of my stories…but I just HAD to write this. **

**I was watching courage the cowardly dog the other night and I had so many memories pass me by. **

**Ahh…good times…**

**And so I decided to do a courage fan fic. But at first I had silly crossovers that at first I was like "WOW THAT'S AWESOME!" But then I look again and I'm like "Nope…this won't do" so I decided to just do a normal fan fiction with no crossovers.**

**But maybe I'll do a crossover because I was crossing my fingers for that Alice crossover idea XD**

**Though not really maybe no…**

**Any how this is what I came up with so please R&R. **

Little Alice was sitting on her special blue chair with a bowl of rice with milk in both her hands.

Granny Beth turned on the TV and Grandpa Woody turned on the air conditioner.

Granny Beth took care that Little Alice wouldn't make a complete mess while eating her meal.

"Pa turn on Courage!" Little Alice squealed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Chuckled Grandpa Woody.

In no more than 10 seconds the TV turns into a variety of complementary colors. Showing the image of a black and white TV being turned on. And a cartoon of a news reporter appears on its screen.

'_We now interrupt this program to give you Courage the cowardly dog show!'_

Little Alice squealed. This was her favorite show! Aside from Winnie the Pooh.

'_Starring Courage the cowardly dog!' _

Little Alice fixed her eyes on the TV and on the TV only!

Granny Beth laughed at the way Muriel hit Eustace with a roller. And Grandpa Woody just enjoyed watching his only granddaughter enjoy her favorite show.

Little Alice giggled and gasped at the surprises.

Suddenly barking was heard. Grandpa Woody checked the window to see what the ruckus was outside.

It was only sparky, the family dog, who sensed the family having fun without him.

"Shush you stupid dog!" Hollered Grandpa Woody at the Bull terrier.

Sparky puts his head down in shame from offending his owner….or just because of fright.

Beth laughs.

"Darling, just imagine. I'm Muriel you are Eustace and Sparky over here is courage."

Both Woody and Beth laugh.

Little Alice puts her plate aside and sits next to her grandmother at the table.

"And who am I Granny?"

Beth takes her granddaughter in her arms and kisses her cheeks.

"You are a character who got disqualified for being too perfect for the role!"

Little Alice laughs at the comment.

The happy family laughed and enjoyed the little show.

The most happiest of times.

Grandma Beth grabbed her Granddaughter and whispered in her ear. "I love you..."

Little Alice could only whisper "I love you too..."

And this little ruitine went on...for days. For weeks...months and years...

_And those were the happiest moments of my life..._

But that was the past...this is now the present.


	2. Chapter 1-kansas

**YAY! Chapter 1. If you want a description to what Alice looks like NOW, look at the cover of the story. That's the only picture I saw that showed Courage as a human girl! Odd, but it works for Alice.**

_And those were the happiest moments of my life..._

But that was the past...this is now the present.

Alice was staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. Her mind went totally berserk at the memories haunting her.

She sat uncomfortably in her desk. Trying to hide her essay with her math homework.

"And that was the happiest moment of my life." Concluded Sally Rogers with a bow. Her flamboyant blond curls bouncing their way as she walked.

"Okay!" Started Mr. Weighs. Trying to sound as gruff as possible. Trying to hide his big belly under his belt. But it was still noticeable.

"Great job Sally that was an interesting story."

"I gave my all to do it." Gloated Sally. Her manicured hands caressing her face with excessive make up.

"I over worked. Far more than I should!"

"Well I'm happy about that." Said the teacher. Concluding the conversation.

"But," He continued walking towards Alice. Clipboard in hand. "I think we have time for one more essay." He glared at Alice and gave a sly smile.

"Alice? Would you do the honors?"

Alice was hiding her essay for a reason. She reacted fast with a stammer. Going to the front of the class and talk about stuff people don't care wasn't in her plans right now. It was either risks her reputation as a weirdo to a softy or 10 points off for not presenting. She chose the latter.

"I-I didn't do it."

The people around her gave soft chuckles.

"She just doesn't have special moments. Of course. She isn't special."

Mr. Weighs gave a small sigh. Clearly of disappointment.

In that moment the bell rang. And the people were out in no time. Only Alice stayed in her seat. She waited for everyone to be completely out of sight.

Now it was only her and the teacher. Alice huffed away a strand of pink hair off her eyes. And fixed her pink and black jacket in the right position.

She walked right towards the teacher's desk and gave him the piece of paper she had hidden.

Mr. Weighs sighed and took of his glasses. "Why lie Alice? Was it that hard to present?"

Alice put down her hood. Showing her short pink hair into light.

"I didn't want to. It was another reason for them to laugh at me. "

Mr. Weighs inspected the paper slightly. And chuckled. "Courage? The show you so idolize and ended ten years ago?"

"I'm being sincere. Those were the happiest moments of my life…Sharing the smiles while watching the show. It brought us together…"

Mr. Weighs gave a concern look.

"Alright, I'll take it. Only some points off because you didn't present."

Alice smiled and shoved her bang sideways. "Thanks' Mr. Weighs!"

He stood up and led her to the door. "Happy Spring break! You're going to Kansas tomorrow aren't you?"

_Uggh Yes. _

"I bet your aunt is so excited to see you!" Beamed Alice's mother. Briefly leaving the steering wheel for a moment for a brief clap of excitement.

"Ah huh." Suspired Alice. Tired of hearing the same sentences in those two hours of driving.

Her mother gave her a sideways look. "It will be fun I assure you! Her place is surrounded by farms and animals! It will be all in good fun. You always liked farms didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Sighed her unsympathetic daughter.

But her mother wouldn't stop. "And how much you've grown! She only saw you when you were like…5 years old or so."

"You made your point mom!" Snapped Alice and pinch of spite in her tone.

"I didn't ask for this trip. I would've preferred to stay home. What's the point of going to Kansas or a week? I won't do anything!"

She turned up the music. Leaving her mother speechless.

'_It's always darkest before the dawn, and I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind…'_

Alice sang along to the song. Ignoring her mother's teary eyes. Finally she sighed.

"I just thought it was a change of rolls that's all, forget about everything that's happening. " Said her mother. Sustaining her tears.

"I'm sorry."

Moments passed without the two saying a word. It was as if a cold barrier had taken over the whole car. Just freezing them.

They finally arrived to a small town. They passed the welcome sign. A dusty old one rusted.

_Welcome to Nowhere, Kansas. _

"Where here!" Beamed Alice's mother.

Alice gazed through the window. It was a cute little town. All surrounded by trees and dust. The sun was just setting on the horizon. Until finally they arrived on a houses porch.

The house was all alone. No neighbors. Of course it was a big ranch. Horses and cows galloping everywhere. And there was a dirt path. While in front was nothing but…trees.

"That was fast." Muttered Alice to herself.

Out of the house's front there came out a middle age woman. Wearing some jeans and a shirt. She had her white hair in a pony tail.

"My my!" She screamed. A hit of delight echoing the ranch. "If it isn't Marian! Now come here you big lug!"

The two sisters ran towards each other for a hug. Alice busy taking out her baggage.

"Aw Margaret! It is so nice to see you again!" Squealed 'Marian'.

Margaret walked beside the car. Surprising Alice with a big bear hug!

"Alice! I haven't seen you since you were five! Come let me look at you."

_If you let me go you might. _

Margaret finally let go of her. She looked so young. But the white hair is what ruined it.

_She can't be that old…can she?_

"Oh sweetie you're so beautiful!" The smile whipped off her face once she stared at the short pink hair.

"And the hair…it's…" She was obviously searching for some not so insulting words.

_Come spit it out!_

"Original…?"

Alice huffed one piece of hair off her face. "Thanks."

Margaret took both her guests by the arms. Squeezing them. "I'm so glad! Let's go inside shall we?"


End file.
